custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DeathToAll
Thanks I didn't understand at first, but then I looked at the pictures and Jenova's pic a couple of times and I think I see. I'll use the design if I can find the pieces. Thanks. Baterra1202 sounds like a good idea. I'll make sure to put sorvak in the "Dark King" article as "Temporary". Hey Dude. I just found something that I'm pretty sure fits Teravicus and Sulfeirus The Complete Monster is one of the worst kinds of villains imaginable. This kind of villain commits a series of horrendous acts, generally with no justification, no matter his intentions. They are so evil, other characters fully fear, hate or despise them to the bottom of their hearts, even minor villains and his allies, if they have any. This character feels no pity or remorse for what they did, and sometimes even enjoy doing evil things, but they may feel nothing at all, as if doing evil for him is as natural as breathing. The Complete Monster has not a single redeeming quality, they are evil to the point that the end won't be happy unless they die or disappear forever. You agree? I read it on the Villains Wiki (Thats where I get inspiration for my Villian's personalities) and thought you might be interested to hear about it. Sounds Great. I love it :D Can he not exist? Hey Sulfeius, do you think that Sulferius should exist in my Kuulanahk universe, because if he would, that would totally screw up my huge storyline that I have. And also, Sulferius and The Shadow, two true marters of evil would make great allies, or great enemies... Bwahahahahaha! Piraka king 18:10, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Probably Instruments of Destruction by NRG Eru is the Perfect balance of Good and Evil, though he prefers to do Good. I based Eru off of the Lord, Our God. Its coming along good. I'll upload the picture after the vid I will. BTW what song do you think I should have for Etro in the vid? MOC Design Hey, remember when I asked for Jenova's chest design? I finished the MOC I needed it for; I'll post it soon. Baterra1202 Teravicus used these sort of things as Avatars while he was trapped In Ainduliea since the Door was shut, and Only Etro could open it. It was with these Avatars that The Dark King corrupted Beings into doing his will while they and all others believed they were masters of themselves. so, to answer your question in short, yes. sounds right. and what the part is is that "Sulfeirus knew that Etro would not accept any offer he made to her, and so used the guide of He who came before him in an attempt to manipulate her." Its quite simple to explain, really. Sulfeirus "knows everything" since he's a god, so he knew about the inner paint hat Teravicus felt, and used that when decieving Etro. and EVERYONE knew that Dark Kings personality. Imagine a being colder than Absolute Zero, Hatred hotter than the center of Massive Supernova, Eyes that burned more than a Gamma Ray Burst, and Aboslutely no Remorse whatsoever. yes. I think Sulfeirus should have made the Fake Teravicus BEFORE Etro learns of her destiny, since it would give him more time in which to decieve her. Read what you put on Etro's and Sulfeirus's pages. Iz vary Gud :D Whichever one Makes more sense. Gotta be believeable sounds good. We shall both expand on that story :P I changed it becuase I was trying out some custom designs and I really liked the way this one looked. and It would help if you did :3 thx. the vid is taking a while because I'm trying to get some good poses. probably cthulu Excuse me I'm creating a new character, that I would like to be apart of Devastator and your storyline. I have named him Tervus. I wanted him to be an evil character. I will also be talking to Devastator about this. Please tell me if I can join! Toa Keos 06:01, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Sure, that's fine. Shadowmaster 15:22, May 15, 2011 (UTC) lol probably Tervus Tervus is the God of Pain. He was imprisoned by Annotar when he allowed pain to come to all mortals. Annotar imprisoned him in the Interplanetary triangle, were any attempts to break out simply make the prison stronger. While he was imprisoned here he slowly became angered. that anger escalated into hatred and that hatred caused him to become evil. Soon he wanted to make relations with other gods. He extended his mind throughout the universe and manged to connect with Teravicus's mind. The two began planning. Soon Teravicus lent Tervus some of his power so he could send a phantom into the world of the mortals. Tervus gathered a group of followers who talked to him with their dreams and with his phantoms. He has a cult called The Pain, which all of his followers can speak to him. Indeed. Teravicus is not the "Alliance" type. all he cares about is how much fun it would be to destroy you. it sounds good. just got to change a little bit to match our characters. other than, I like it. hmm. I find it a funny that One of Teravicus's Titles is "Lord of Terror" too :D. However, I got this off of King Ghidorah, since he's the "King of Terror", I changed it a bit to fit Teravicus since he's the King of Evil its good but I already have the title of "King" in teravicus's titles, and I don't want to be repetetive. but it is a good idea. Probably Sorvak. He fell through his pride and arrogance, since it was a FACT that he was the Greatest of the Aivanur. Tuma55 Well, Tuma55's back - with a new account, Tuma88. He's on the Duncannuva Wiki. Baterra and I are thinking of a way to get at him again - want to help? Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(62 Days!)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 00:12, May 17, 2011 (UTC) well, as I posted in Sorvak's article, Teravicus has many worshippers and followers, but there is no "Official" cult for him, seeing how these are located far, far apart from eachother. not that I know of. S1407's response. Hey there. Sorry it took so long to respond, but here is what I have to say. Of course you can talk about the God Beings, as long as you know that there are four of them, and that you don't mention them by name, you should be fine in mentioning them. And yes, please do add Serrakaan to the fallen ones, as he has been imbittered into a life of evil. Thank you for both offers. :) RE: Female story Sure! What do you have in mind? P.S. How would you be wasting my time?--Bye y'all... I mean, you all 21:12, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re: Female story Well, do you want it to be a separate story, or a small sidestory in my story? Will it be cano or non-canon? Depending on these, I have several diferent ideas.--BionicleKid(talk|''The Dark Side|Niha series) 00:01, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Teravicus was and is the First "Dark King" and he doesn't need a crown. if you look at the new head design I gave him, it looks like he is wearing a crown. BTW i just got an idea. the three spikes of his crown could represent the three. Speaking of Which, still thinking of an Epic and Dark Name for the group. How about, "The Dark Tres"? Yes, Sulfeirus made the''' Embodiments', but the '''concepts' have been around since Eru made the Omniverse. The Three Daughters/Sons of Evil (Teravicus/Sulfeirus). I like the sound of that :3 leave the pics to me. I got PLENTY of pieces to spare. ell, you remember how I said Teravicus was the Father of Evil and all things Dark? all the Dark Spirits and Gods and forces of Destruction were spawned from the Black Thoughts of Teravicus The Destroyer. these three were special since they were with their "Father" always, and he enjoyed the chaos that they caused. They were Lady Death, Sister Horror, and Daughter Sien (A play on "sin"). I shall explain the titles later. well, these three are different than the "Daughters" of Sulfeirus, they are the spawn of the The Dark King's Twisted Thoughts, and as such, relish in the thought they represented. And Teravicus is not Evil Itself, He is the Father of Evil, therefore being higher than the concept itself, Like Eru and Godmaster. They are above the concepts of good and Evil and what not. Fem story Weeelll... Niha does not have a village. She is the embodiment of the Sea. Her only close friends are Novux, Challix, presumably starkiller's Ra, serrakaan's Kelvar, and J97's Jareroeden. I have no permission to kill the latter three and I do not want to kill the former two. Sooooo... The only way to devastate Niha is to either eliminate a lot of the sea, put her through torture, or eliminate a mass amount of sea life. My idea is he needs to capture Niha so he can bend her to his will. If he owns Niha, he owns the sea. So I guess that would be my idea.--BionicleKid(talk|''The Dark Side|Niha series) 00:08, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Fem story OK, I know the reason he doesn't kill her. If he kills her, he kills water. If there's no water, no drink, and all will die of dehydration. Oh, also, I changed that element page somewhat. Look at it here. --BionicleKid(talk|''The Dark Side|Niha series) 00:25, May 23, 2011 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:rerererere Safer Sephie. Oh, and if you want, you can come up with the name and write the prologue if you want.--BionicleKid(talk|''The Dark Side|Niha series) 00:43, May 23, 2011 (UTC) The name and prologue of the story we were talking about. I'm getting off now.--BionicleKid(talk|''The Dark Side|Niha series) 00:49, May 23, 2011 (UTC) It's more acceptable as an article name per our policy and more convenient for linking. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 03:18, May 23, 2011 (UTC) As long as I have your permission, then yes, he will be in the game as sort-of a secret boss. So, he won't the player won't HAVE to fight him to beat the game, but they can. I don't know if you play Kingdom Hearts, but if you do, it'll will be a little like how Sephiroth was in KH2. And don't worry, it's not a waste of time. -'maroon green blue purple silver >The maroon green blue purple silver >Copycat maroon green blue purple silver >MOCist' Crib.To.Coffin 18:14, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Shadowmaster 01:58, May 25, 2011 (UTC) For Sephrinoth